


A Liar's Lullaby

by Hyshl4v4in_Sheao



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyshl4v4in_Sheao/pseuds/Hyshl4v4in_Sheao
Summary: This is a random poem/song that I came up with that is somewhat from Kokichi's point of view. It is partially based off of 'Reconcile' by Ethernna/Meiyori and was inspired by that amazing work. Before reading this I encourage you to go check their work out and support them. Parts of the poem are based on my own AU that I am currently working on and will publish once I've finished the first part of it. This work does contain spoilers for NDRV3. (I put poem/song because I actually have a tune in mind for this, I just need to sing it and create an instrumental for it.)





	A Liar's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meiyori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyori/gifts).



> This work contains spoilers for NDRV3 so if you want to avoid spoilers stop reading.

Listen, Listen

A liar’s drawing near

He’ll hold us tight

And will never disappear

 

Listen, Listen

A liar is approaching

A blade in his hand

And if we hear him singing

We’ll never see morning again

 

I see, I see

The liar is a killer

He’s playing a game

Just to watch us wither

 

I see, I see

The killer is a liar

Refusing the truth

And hiding from his victims

 

Watching, Watching

I’m watching from the shadows

Hiding behind my own mask of lies

 

Crying, Crying

Tears are pouring from my eyes

Are they true?

Or just another one of my many lies?

 

Crying, Crying

Tears are pouring from their eyes

What have I done?

Another one has gone

I watch as they mourn the ones they loved

 

Killing, Killing

The guilt is killing me

The pain I caused consuming me

 

Hiding, Hiding

I’m hiding from my own web of lies

Why did I have to make them all cry?

 

Watching, Watching

The audience is watching

They watch from outside

And gamble with our very lives

 

Cheering, Cheering

The audience is cheering

They joyously cry out

We’re playing their game

Now only seven of us remain

 

Waiting, Waiting

We’re waiting for the end

Will all of us escape with our lives?

Or will more of us die before we get to see the sun?

 

Puppeteer, Puppeteer

Who’s the one in control?

Am I the mastermind?

Or could it be that you’re the one pulling the strings?

Which one of us acts only for the audience?

 

Voting, Voting

The audience is voting

Will we get to go free?

Or will the game go on?

 

Continue on, Continue on

The game is to continue

The audience demands more bloodshed

Guess the game won’t end till only one is left


End file.
